Harry Potter and the Potter inheritance
by Vegito786
Summary: Harry goes to Gringotts for Sirius's will readin where he gets the Potter inheritance H/Multi
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter lay on his bed while looking up at the ceiling, he was deep in thought about his godfather, Sirius Black, Sirius had been killed by his own cousin Belletrix Lestrange in the M.O.M, sighing Harry stood up and began pacing _'all this happened because of some stupid prophecy about me and Voldemort, I'll avenge you Sirius, and the countless others that have suffered because of Voldemort and his Death Eaters, I promise.'_

Just as Harry began planning about how to get the proper training to stop Voldemort an owl flew threw his bedrooms open window and landed on his desk while looking at him, Harry walked over to it and untied the letter that was attached to the owl's leg before the owl flew away, frowning he opened the letter and saw that it was from Gringotts and decided to read it.

Dear Mr. Potter 

_We wish to give our condolences to the passing of your godfather Sirius Orion Black, Mr. Black was a good man who died before his time, next week will be the reading of his will and since you are the main benefactor it is important that you come, to make sure that you make it we have sent a portkey with this letter in the shape of a regular knut, we await you arrival_

_Sincerely Ragnarock_

_President of Gringotts._

Harry was shocked that the president of Gringotts himself had sent him a letter but the shock wore off quickly only to be replaced by sorrow, he didn't want any of the money, he just wanted his godfather back, shaking his head Harry sighed knowing there was nothing he could do except go to Gringotts for the will reading.

After Harry had decided what to do he pulled all his books out and began revising them, performing the correct wand movements without saying the incantation, when he was not in his room practicing, he was outside running laps around the park, he began eating right as well and the Dursley's couldn't say anything about it since they were afraid of what the Order would do to them, because of Harry's new home life he began to get healthier than he had ever been, his stamina grew even more and his muscles began to expand even if just a little more since it was for one week.

Finally the day of Sirius's will reading had come and Harry felt the Knut began to vibrate so he pulled it out of his pocket and instantly he felt the tug on his navel before being portkeyed to Gringotts.

The portkey took Harry to the main entrance of the wizarding bank and he saw Griphook, the Goblin who had shown Harry his vault in his first year walking over to him "right on time Mr. Potter, come the president is waiting and everyone else had arrived."

Harry nodded "alright, lead the way Griphook."

Griphook's eyes widened before he bowed "I have heard of your greatness Mr. Potter but to actually remember a Goblin's name not to mention what they look like is almost unheard of, please follow me."

Harry frowned but did as he was told, he followed Griphook down one of the hallways that had a sign saying _'will's and deed's'_, a minute later Griphook led Harry into a big room with two rows of benches, one on both sides, Harry saw Hermione, the Weasley's, Tonks, Remus and to his surprise both Draco and Narcisa Malfoy, he saw Dumbledore standing at the front of the room having a conversation with another Goblin who was sitting on a high stool behind a tall desk.

Walking deeper into the room Harry overheard the conversation, "…I just know that Harry won't be coming here, he doesn't want any of the money, believe me Ragnarock Harry is still grieving."

Harry cleared his throat and everyone's heads turned to him, everyone else besides Draco and Dumbledore smiled at him, Draco sneered at him while Dumbledore's eyes widened in shock "Harry, what are you doing here?"

Harry glared at him "what do you think Dumbledore? It's my godfathers will reading and since I'm the main benefactor I have to be here."

Dumbledore sighed "be that as it may, I will take you back to the Dursley's where you will be safe?"

Harry just stood there and said the one word that Dumbledore wasn't expecting from Harry, "no."

Everyone gasped in shock and Dumbledore's eyes once again widened "I'm sorry Harry but what did you say?"

Harry smirked at him "I said no Dumbledore, I've been doing a lot of thinking and I've come to realize something, you want me to go evil just like Tom and Grindlewald."

Everyone's eyes widened and they looked at Dumbledore only to see him gaping at Harry, Harry just chuckled at him "think about it, at the age of one I defeat a wizard who is so powerful that everyone is afraid of even saying his name, even the 'wise' and 'powerful' Albus Dumbledore can't do anything against him, then comes a baby who kills him, this makes Dumbledore look bad, so he sends me off to my relatives who he knows hate magic, he told everyone that it was for my own protection, protection against what exactly? You could have easily raised me and no one would be able to cause me harm since even Voldemort feared you, but no, you sent me to my relatives house where you knew I'd be abused, you never even sent someone to keep an eye on me, while I was in the Muggle world everyone looked back to you as the leader of the light, not knowing that your just as evil as Voldemort and Grindlewald, maybe even more evil than them."

Whilst Harry was talking no one said a word and just looked at Harry with wide eyes but he wasn't finished yet, "let's go back to before I was born, back to when Tom was in school, he had the same childhood I did, we both never knew our parents and we never had a loving atmosphere, you could have changed that, but you didn't, its because of you that Voldemort was created and I bet you chose the same path for Grindlewald as well, you could have gotten Sirius a trial with your political power but you didn't, and why should you? You knew that with Sirius gone you'd have total guardianship over me, and then you tell me the prophecy saying that I have a power to love, everyone has that power, but answer me this Dumbledore how can I feel love when I've never been loved before, my aunt and uncle would never dream of saying such things to me, well guess what Dumbledore, I no longer will listen to you, I'll fight this war and end it, but not for you, but for me."

With that Harry sat down on the front bench with everyone watching him with wide eyes, once the shock wore off it was Remus who broke the ice by clapping loudly for Harry, shortly the whole room was filled with the sound of clapping while everyone glared at Dumbledore who gulped, Harry's words hit closer to home than he would like people to realize, but they did realize, and now they were beginning to lose their trust to him, never the less he decided to get back the control and looked at Harry "you can jump to any conclusions you want Harry, but as your magical guardian I must insist you go back to the Dursley's."

Ragnarock cleared his throat "I'm afraid to say Albus that you are not longer Mr. Potter's magical guardian as Mr. Black has made Mr Potter an emancipated minor."

Dumbledore's eyes widened and his mouth began opening and closing like a fish out of water, Harry then stood up "Mr. President, is Dumbledore named in the will?"

Ragnarock shook his head "no Mr. Potter, he is not."

Harry nodded his head "as the main benefactor can I ask him to leave?"

Ragnarock grinned when he realized what Harry was saying and he nodded "yes sir you may."

Harry nodded before looking at Dumbledore "get out Dumbledore, you have no business being here."

Dumbledore's eyes widened but he had no time to reply as he was magically whisked away out of the room, getting over his amusement Ragnarock smiled "now that that's out of the way, the will reading can begin."

He pressed a button on a device next to him and out came a long silver strand which instantly changed into the memory of Sirius, Harry's eyes began to burn and Hermione who was sitting next to him squeezed his hand in reassurance, Harry looked at her and gave a weak smile of thanks before turning his head to the memory of Sirius just as it cleared its throat and gave a grin "hi everyone, if you're watching this I've probably died doing something heroic or a teenagers dad has killed me after I've gotten his daughter pregnant."

Everyone chuckled at that even Malfoy, "anyway, I'm sorry I've died as I'd have really like my name to be cleared and took care of Harry like I should have before I was sent to Azkaban, well enough of that and on to the good part, the money, firstly, to Molly and Arthur Weasley, thank you for being the parents that Harry both wanted and needed, your kindness has really helped Harry and for that you have my gratitude, I leave you five million gallons which you cannot give back under any circumstances."

All the Weasley's eyes widened at this and Harry smiled at them _'good for them, they deserve it.'_

Sirius then continued "to Ronald Weasley, thanks for being Harry's best mate, I give my collection of rare broomsticks in hopes that you take care of them."

Ron's face split into a grin and he gave a nod "thanks mate."

"To Ginny, Fred, George, Charlie and Bill, thank you for being like Harry's surrogate brothers and sister, I leave you ten thousand gallons each."

Ginny, Fred, George, Bill and Charlie gaped at the memory of Sirius unable to say anything, "to Hermione Granger, you have been Harry's rock ever since you two became friends, your friendship to each other is the strongest I've ever known, thank you Hermione for standing besides Harry, I leave you two million gallons."

Hermione's eyes widened in shock and Harry squeezed her hand which hadn't left his, Hermione turned her head to Harry and saw him smiling reassuringly at her and she gave a weak smile back, "to Remus Lupin, ah Remus, you and James were my brothers and I'll miss you greatly my old friend, to you I leave the deeds of you-know-where and five million gallons in hopes that you buy yourself some decent clothes than those rags that you have on now."

Remus just chuckled at Sirius's memory and nodded his head, "to Nymphadora Tonks, ha, can't do anything to hurt me now can you? You have been like an older sister to Harry since you've gotten to know him, I leave you five million gallons and reinstate you and your mother back to the house of Black."

Tonks's eyes began to water and she smiled while muttering 'thank you.'

"To my cousins Narcissa and Belletrix, I leave each of you five million gallons, you're good people who have had a bad life, I wish there was something I could do to take you out of you're marriages to those disgusting humans, but since I'm a wanted man, I can't, hopefully Harry will as he will be the new head of the Black family."

Narcissa smiled while Draco gave his mother a confused looked, Harry himself was confused but decided to look into it later, "and finally to my godson and my reason for living, Harry Potter, I'm so sorry Harry that I can't be there for you when you need me, I'm so sorry that I've thrown away my life away so carelessly, I wish I could be there for you, to help you go threw life, anyway I've named everything else yours Harry, the money, the properties, everything, that also makes you the new head of the Black family and emancipates you, you can now get the Potter inheritance and I believe you'll be in for quite a shock once you get it, but most importantly you get my motorcycle, it has every charm imaginable on it; well that's all, bye everyone, I better not see you for a long time."

With that Sirius's memory went back into the device, Harry didn't realize he was crying until he felt Hermione wiping the tears away, he smiled at her which she returned, they were brought back to the world by Ragnarock standing up and telling himself and Hermione to come over to him while everyone else had to leave, Harry frowned "what is this about Mr. Ragnarock?"

Ragnarock turned around "please come to my office, everything will be explained there."


	2. Chapter 2: Harry's inhertance

Harry and Hermione frowned but did as they were told and followed him out of the large room and down a hallway, they walked up the marble steps and into a room which just proved that this was the office of the most important Goblin in the bank, it was a large room with many gold and other jewellery placed on the wall, his desk was made by a special stone made only by the Goblin's and it looked very valuable and expensive, sitting on a chair that was covered with Dragon hid the president of the bank motioned for both Harry and Hermione to take a seat opposite him, once seated Harry sighed "now can you tell us what this is all about?"

Ragnarock looked up at Harry and stared into his eyes for a few seconds before smiling "very good Mr. Potter, most wizards would be scared if I gave them my piercing glare but you are not, impressive, to answer you question, yes, now I can tell you, but first."

Ragnarock opened one of the drawers to his desk and pulled out several pieces of parchment before placing them in front of Harry, "Mr. Pott…"

"Please call me Harry Mr. Ragnarock" Harry said.

Ragnarock's eyes widened but he nodded with a large smile "only if you call me Ragnarock."

Harry smiled and nodded, this time Hermione's eyes widened but Harry didn't notice as Ragnarock had began to explain why they were here, "you see Harry, you are the last of the Potter's and now, you have inherited the Black family name as well, what no one besides myself knows is that the Potters are the richest beings in the world, they are also the oldest, and now that you have added the Black fortune to yours you have become even richer."

Harry and Hermione's eyes widened in shock and surprise, Hermione was the first one to get out of her shock "but how can that be, I thought the Potter's first came to be right after the founders time."

Ragnarock shook his head "you are wrong Ms. Granger, the Potter's are indeed the oldest, but all that will make sense once Harry here has taken over as the head of his family, anyway as I was saying, the Potter's are the oldest of beings on Earth, no one knows how old they are exactly, your ancestors Harry did many great things for many families, they saved lives, helped make people wealthy and many other great and noble deeds, at the time the only way to pay off such a deed was threw a marriage contract, both your ancestors and the people they helped signed the marriage contract but the deed was never put threw as both families members were already married or engaged to someone else, this had been going on for a very long time now, but now considering the fact that you are the last of the Potter's the time has come for the marriages to be complete, we have sent a Goblin to each of the families to bring them over here."

Harry couldn't believe it, he had to marry a few women because he was the last Potter, sighing Harry glared at him "what if I don't marry them? What happens then?"

Ragnarock frowned at him "you and they shall die within the next week, however, if you get engaged to them, you will survive considering that it is a type of marriage."

Harry swore under his breath before frowning "hang on! What has that got to do with Hermione?"

Hermione who had been silently crying quickly wiped her eyes before looking up; Ragnarock smiled at her "Ms. Granger's families is one of the people who signed the contract."

Harry and Hermione looked at each other before they looked away blushing furiously, Ragnarock chuckled before looking at Harry "I'm sorry to interrupt, but you must sign these parchments."

Sighing Harry nodded and did what he was told, instantly two rings appeared before him, looking down at them Harry gasped, they were the Potter and Black rings, Harry picked them up and began studying them, the Potter ring was made out of platinum and had a big red diamond at the front of it with the Potter insignia on it, a big Dragon with its wings wide open, the Black family ring was made out of black pearls and with a blood red ruby in front of it with the Black family insignia on it, a Dementor.

Sighing Harry first put the Black family ring on his left ring finger before putting the Potter one, instantly Harry began screaming and fell on his back while rolling into a ball, "HARRY!"

Hermione knelt down in front of him and picked his head up before putting it in her lap, she began rocking backwards and forwards before she glared up at Ragnarock "what did you do?"

Ragnarock sighed, "Do not fear Ms. Granger, Harry's inheritance is just taking place that's all."

Hermione didn't believe him but looked down at Harry and gasped in shock when she saw his features begin to change, she noticed that his face began to grow more solid and defined making him look even more handsome than before, the tips of his ears began to grow pointed as well, his whole body began to grow and change, his muscles began to go even bigger and more defined, he was taller now too, once his body stopped changing Harry opened his eyes and slowly stood up before looking at a worried Hermione "I'm alright."

Hermione also stood up and gasped, Harry was 5'8 before but now he stood at 6'2 feet tall, Hermione then realized that Harry was squinting behind his glasses "Harry are you ok? What is it?"

Harry frowned and took his glasses off before gasping, "I can see without my glasses Hermione! I can see and hear better than I've ever been able to in my entire life."

Hermione grinned, "That's brilliant Harry!"

Harry nodded "yeah."

Harry then looked at Ragnarock "how did this happen, how come I can see and hear better than before? And how come I'm taller?"

Ragnarock smiled "Harry, I think you're ready for the truth, just bare with me a moment."

Harry and Hermione frowned while Ragnarock left the office, Harry looked at Hermione "what do you think he meant by the truth?"

Hermione shrugged with a frown "I don't know."

Harry nodded and sat down with Hermione, a few minutes later Ragnarock came back with two people, the man looked like Harry while the woman had brown hair, both looked at Harry and grinned in happiness, Ragnarock looked at Harry "Harry may I present to you Joseph and Catherine Potter, your ancestors."

Harry and Hermione's eyes widened before they both slowly stood up, they looked at Ragnarock and said one word "what?"

Ragnarock chuckled "the truth Harry is that your not human, your one hundred percent Royal Elf."

Harry's eyes widened before everything went black as he fainted; an hour later Harry woke up in a warm and comfortable bed, he sat up and saw Hermione sitting next to him while Ragnarock and Joseph and Catherine were standing up looking at him, it took a moment but Harry finally remembered what had happened and what he had been told, he looked at Ragnarock "what did you say?"

Everyone frowned at this, as they weren't expecting these words to come out of his mouth, Hermione shook her head "honestly Harry, you just wake up and that's the first words that come out of your mouth?"

Harry smiled sheepishly at Hermione "sorry."

Everyone chuckled for a bit before becoming serious, Ragnarock looked at him "I said you're a Royal Elf Harry, the reason you didn't have those looks before was because they were blocked from you until you hit your maturity at seventeen, your mother and father blocked them off so that no one would know what you and your family are, I bet your wondering where you ancestor's live aren't you? There are two realms Harry, one's the mortal realm which we live on and then there's the Elvin realm which your family lives in, the reason they could not get you while you were at your relatives house was because they couldn't, they couldn't bring you to the Elvin realm as you would have died."

Harry nodded his head before slowly getting out of bed Hermione instantly blushed and turned away, Harry frowned at her and looked down to see that he was only wearing his boxers, Joseph chuckled and flicked his finger towards Harry and he was instantly dressed, Harry gasped "wow you know wandless magic!"

Joseph nodded "so will you, your magic is actually growing as we speak, as you grow older it will keep growing and expanding."

Harry grinned "that's fantastic! Thanks…granddad."

Catherine burst into tears and hugged Harry "we're so sorry that we couldn't collect you, please forgive us."

Harry shyly hugged her back "its ok grandmum, I understand, its ok."

Joseph smiled "thank you Harry, you don't know how much it means to us that you've forgiven us."

Harry just shook his head "like I said I understand, what's done is done."

Joseph nodded and frowned "well, I'm afraid that me and Cathy have to go back to the Elvin Realm."

Harry gasped "what! No."

Catherine sighed "that's the way it has to be Harry, we can't survive here that long, but you can come to us whenever you learn how to come to the Elvin Realm, you can stay however long you want, you and your fiancés."

Harry nodded with a blush "alright, I'll remember that, I'll, miss you."

Joseph and Catherine smiled "we'll miss you too."

With that they both disappeared, Harry sighed with a sad look, Hermione squeezed his hand "don't worry Harry, we'll see them again."

Harry nodded his head and frowned "Ragnarock, how come my father didn't look different and how can I be a full Royal Elf when my mother was a Muggle born and a human?"

Ragnarock smiled "as for you're first question Harry, you're father used illusion charms on himself and as for you're second when your father and mother consummated their marriage your mothers genes turned into those of a Royal Elf's and after that she also used illusion charms on herself."

Harry nodded his head "oh. Well that explains that."

Ragnarock smiled "not to rush you Harry, but your other fiancés are here along with their parents."

Harry gulped and gave a weak nod of his head "lead the way."

Ragnarock nodded before leading him and Hermione out of the room and down a hallway before turning to another hallway and going into another room, once in Harry and Hermione gasped as they saw some of their female school mates in the room, Ragnarock went to the front of the room and cleared his throat "welcome everyone, I believe you all know why you're here, now let me present your fiancé, Harry Potter."

All the girls perked up when they heard the name as they didn't know who they were engaged to, Harry nervously walked to the front of the room and saw every girl looking at him in shock while checking him out, Harry nervously cleared his throat "hi everyone, you know me but I don't know some of you, so if you can please stand up and introduce yourself that would be a great help."

The first girl to stand up was a Japanese girl with long black hair that reached the small of her back, she had a very extremely face with brown eyes and an hour glass figure, she smiled at him "my name is Su Li, I'm in your year and in Ravenclaw, I know you don't know me as I keep to myself and I'm not that popular."

Harry just smiled at her warmly which made her blush before sitting down, next was Cho who introduced herself to everyone, after her were the Patil twins, then Susan Bones, after her was her best friend Hannah Abbot after her was a girl with long blonde hair that reached to her hips, she had deep blue eyes and she too was extremely beautiful, she also had the body of an hour glass, she smiled shyly at him "my names Daphne Greengrass, I'm in your year and in Slytherin but my families not part of the Death Eaters nor do we believe in their goals, I'm not very popular but everyone in Slytherin besides my best friend over her Tracey, is scared of me because I act like the ice queen towards them, I'm also in Playwizard but I'm not that type of girl, I'm still a virgin."

Daphne blushed as she said that and so did Harry but he gave her the same smile he gave everyone of his fiancés.

Next it was the girl sitting next to Daphne, she was Tracey her best friend, she had long black hair that reached her hips and she also had a extremely pretty face but she had black eyes, she had the same body figure as Daphne and Su, Tracey smiled at Harry "my names Tracey Davies, I'm Daphne's best friend and also in Slytherin, I'm the same age as you Harry and my family is just like hers, I'm also in Playwizard and just like Daphne I'm not that type of girl and am also a virgin."

Again Harry blushed and everyone chuckled, little did Harry know, but all his fiancés were virgins and they were all in love with him, they had joined the Harry Potter fan club ever since he had first come to school but while every other girl wanted him just for his looks and fame, these girls wanted Harry for him.

Once all that had been sorted out Ragnarock smiled at Harry "the portkey is ready to take you and your ladies to your family's ancestral home."

Harry frowned "but I thought they were going back with their parents?"

Ragnarock shook his head "I'm afraid not, they are you're fiancé's Harry, it is your job to care for them."

Harry nodded with a smile, he really wanted them to stay with him anyway, he then frowned "but am I not going back to the Dursley's to get my things?"

Ragnarock shook his head "your things are already there Harry."

Harry nodded before leaning "can you put them on all my vaults lists as the second in commands?"

Ragnarock nodded his head "very well."

Harry smiled "thank you."

Ragnarock shook his head "don't mention it Harry, here is the portkey, to activate it you must all be touching and say love conquers all."

Harry nodded "alright, no problem."

Harry then walked over his mothers and fathers in law before introducing himself, finally it was just Harry and his fiancé's and he smiled at them "ready to go home?"

Everyone smiled and nodded "more than anything."

Harry nodded and told them to grab hold of him, which they did before saying the password and being portkeyed to Harry's ancestral home.


	3. Chapter 3: Tour's and Cloud city

They landed on their feet and looked around before gasping, the land went on for thousands of miles since even Harry's Elvin eyes couldn't even see the ends of them, the land had a two hundred level cark park, a Quidditch stadium like the one in the world cup, a dozen very large lakes and rivers, a huge manor that looked very posh, but what caught their eyes was the huge castle that was at least twice the size of Hogwarts, that wasn't the only difference, the castle looked fit for royalty which Harry was being an Elvin prince, the stone that it was made out of was made by the Goblin's, the windows had crystals in them instead of plain glass and the front double doors were made out of a magical wood with the Potter family crest on them, no one could believe how beautiful and amazing the castle and land was and voiced their thoughts, finally able to get over their shock they began to walking to the castle, as they were walking towards it they looked past the castle and saw many animals walking on the land and flying over it, they saw Griffin's, Hipogryphes, Eonhawk's (a gigantic Lion with gigantic Eagle wings) Nandu's, Phoenix's, Dragon's and many, many more animals, past them they saw some more buildings and other stuff.

Once they reached the castle they saw a huge circular water fountain in front of the marble steps made out of black and red pearls with a crystal Dragon on top shooting water out of its mouth, Daphne and Tracey gasped "this fountain alone must've cost millions of gallons by the rare pearls that its made out of and the crystal Dragon that's on top of it!"

Everyone's eyes widened in shock but Harry smiled at them "there's something me and Hermione have to tell you, but we'll tell you once we're inside."

Everyone nodded their heads but shared confused glances with each other; they followed Harry to the top of the stairs, he didn't know why, but he felt that he had to touch the door which he did and instantly the double doors flashed a pure white colour before opening making everyone gasp, if the outside was impressive the inside was like a dream.

The entire flooring, ceilings and walls were made out of gold and red marble, it had five pillars that they could see and each one was made out of the Goblin stone and painted a pure white colour, walking into the castle they saw that the two separating staircases led to the second floor of the castle they looking up and saw six floors above them with a massive crystal dome on top of the roof and a huge diamond chandelier hanging from the crystal dome, just then they heard a soft 'pop' and turned their heads to a see a properly dressed House Elf looking at them, she looked at Harry and her eyes widened "master Harry sir, yous is coming home at last!"

Harry's eyes widened as the Elf ran over to Harry, he quickly knelt down and stopped her "what's your name?"

The Elf smiled happily "I is Clatey sir and I is one of the Potter House Elf's" she said proudly.

Harry frowned "one of? How many do we own?"

Clatey smiled "you is owning six thousand House Elf's sir."

Harry's eyes widened but he quickly shook his head as all the girls looked on with wide eyes, "look just call me Harry, and these are my fiancés, their names are Hermione, Cho, Su, Padma, Parvati, Susan, Hannah, Daphne and Tracey."

Clatey's smile widened "you is generous Harry sir, I is telling everyone else you has arrived."

Harry nodded "alright, we'll just be taking a tour of the castle."

Clatey nodded and left with another 'pop', Harry and the girls then began to explore the huge castle, whilst they were exploring Harry began telling them about his heritage and about him being a prince of the Elves, the girls took it just as well as Hermione and smiled as they knew they would be spending an eternity with their Harry.

On the first floor was the living room which they discovered had the latest 4HD LCD TV with a Blue Ray Player, a HD satellite and a state of the art speaker system, it also had a fire place that had magical fire that heated up the whole room on cold days or nights, it had two dragon hide sofas which could seat at least ten people each in them, when Harry asked about the new things an Elf told him that his grandfather bought it all.

The next room was a dining room, which had a huge table that was made out of the magical wood, 25 people could sit at it and it had crystal plates and cups with silver forks, spoons and knives.

The next room was an in door swimming pool, the room was obviously magically expanded as it was 5 kilometres big, the room had 3 giant water slides, a staircase which led to a waterfall, it had a diving board, 2 Jacuzzis and a wave maker, the ceiling was one big crystal mirror and in the middle of the gigantic swimming pool was a water fountain made of the Goblin stone, everyone was amazed by the room.

The next room was a massive ballroom, all the girls smiled when they saw the roman design of the room, it had 2 separate staircases, one for the men and the other for the women, there was no ceiling to the room and it was enchanted not to let rain or anything else come in.

The next room they went into was a study room, it had a couple of round mahogany tables and a couple of book shelves, Hermione looked like she wanted to stay but chose to go with them anyway making everyone chuckle and her blush.

The next place they went to was an in door garden, it looked like you were standing right outside with the illusions on it, it had a couple of benches made out of Goblin stone surrounding a fountain also made out of Goblin stone, everyone was amazed of how real it looked and felt as they could even feel the sun's heat and the wind blowing against them.

The finale room was the kitchen, which they saw the countless House Elf's cooking in, shaking their heads Harry and the girls quickly left and went to the second floor.

The second floor had 40 bedroom suites, a gigantic gym which had every latest and greatest exercise equipment in it.

It had a gymnasium room filled with all the professional gymnastics equipment which made Su smile happily, Harry saw this and chuckled before kissing her on the cheek making her blush and everyone else chuckle.

It had a room that had a gigantic fish tank in it filled the worlds most exotic and rarest fish in the world.

It had a games room filled with every games console and game ever made, it also had the magazines and walkthroughs for every game, Harry smiled at this and everyone smiled as well knowing Harry loved this room.

The third floor also had 40 bedroom suites along with the master bedroom suite, it had a big spa room which made all the girls smile, Harry looked at them and said something very unlike him "why do you need to be spa'd up? You all look gorgeous Just as you are."

This comment earned him a snog from all of his fiancés making him smile at them; it also had a gigantic walk in closet filled with the latest and expensivest Muggle and Magical clothes, both for males and females making everyone smile.

It also had a gigantic library, which had all the books in the world and many tables and chairs in it; the ceiling had a painting of all the fairy tale characters which were magical as they kept moving about, Hermione wanted to stay but everyone else dragged her out making her pout at them causing everyone to chuckle.

The forth floor also had 40 bedroom suites, it had a very big green house with the world's most exotic and dangerous plants making everyone frown at the them.

It had an entertainment room with a in door miniature Quidditch pitch, a couple of the latest and power fullest PC's, a football area and a ten pin bowling alley making everyone shake their heads in amazement.

It had its very own big club which had no alcohol in it, only Muggle fizzy drinks and butterbeer, they saw a few wands floating in the ceiling pointing downwards and lighting the dance floor with many different lights while the music was playing by magic.

The fifth floor only had a cinema area in it with 30 screens showing the latest movies out in the cinema at the moment, they also had a collection of every movie ever made, it had a pop corn and drink stand that a House Elf was behind and another Elf disguised as a human as the ticket collector, everyone was amazed at this floor as it was like an authentic cinema.

The sixth floor also had 40 bedroom suites, it had a training room made for all occasions, everyone looked on in wonder when they saw that it was actually a simulation room and their grins widened.

It also had a gigantic potions lab with every single potion in the world in it.

It also had a hospital wing in it with a few House Elf's disguised as human's making everyone smile.

The seventh and last floor was just a picnic and theme park floor; it had all the world's most exhilarating rollercoaster rides in it along with the kid's rides and family rides.

All in all everyone loved the house and went back down to the living room where they watched some TV while getting to know each other.

Harry found out that all his fiancés were secretly part of his fan club and that they all believed him from his second year and his fourth and his fifth years but couldn't say it out publicly as they wanted to be deep under cover so that they could watch out for him, they apologised that their plan didn't work but Harry shrugged it off and gave each and everyone of them a long and passionate kiss which they happily returned, Harry felt it in his heart that he was falling in love with these girls and they knew it and for that they smiled happily.

A few hours later Harry told the girls that he would be back in an hour before going to the master bedroom and getting his Firebolt, he jumped out of the window and quickly got on before blasting off into the sky, he discovered that they were on a huge magical cloud that had a huge city on it, he quickly landed on it and began looking around and smiled when he saw a magical jewellery store, he quickly went in and began looking for the perfect engagements rings for his fiancés, finally he found the perfect ones and pointed them out, the store assistant quickly got them and put them one the counter and looked at him "key please?"

Harry didn't know how much he had in his trust vault but gave the man the key anyway and the man quickly waved his wand over it, smiling the man handed Harry his key back before giving him nine complementary ring boxes and bands, Harry frowned "how much did I just spend?"

The assistant smiled "2.5 million gallons."

Harry's eyes widened in shock but he nodded his head before leaving the store and going back home, once he got there he went to the living room and saw his girls sitting on a sofa, he smiled at them "hey did you know we're on a giant cloud?"

All the girls gasped in shock "Cloud city!"

Harry frowned "what?"

Hermione smiled "Cloud city is one of the richest places in the world Harry, only the richest of the rich live here."

Harry nodded his head with wide eyes; Daphne wrapped her arms around his stomach from behind "why did you do outside my handsome fiancé?"

Harry smiled before pulling the engagement rings out, he opened them up and waved his wand making them fly out of the boxes and hover in front of his fiancés, he looked at them "will you marry me?"

All of his fiancés were looking at him in wide-eyed wonder at his display of non-verbal magic, but they quickly grinned and nodded their heads "yes!"

Harry's smile grew wider and with another flick of his wand the rings went forward and engulfed their ring finger, Harry then pulled his enchanted engagement ring out and slipped it on his right ring finger, he then kissed all of his fiancés, Hermione frowned at Harry once they sat down "Harry how did you do that none verbally?"

Harry shrugged "I guess its part of my Elvin powers kicking in."

Everyone nodded and smiled, they couldn't wait to make to love Harry, not only because they wanted to be Elves as well, but they wanted to be together with him forever.

Harry stood in front of the room and everyone looked at him with a frown, Harry sighed "there's something you need to know, it's about a prophecy that was made before I was even born, it goes like this…"

With that Harry told everyone of his fiancés about the prophecy concerning him and Voldemort, once finished he looked at them and saw the realization hit them before their faces became determined "now it makes sense of why V…V…Voldemort is after you Harry" Daphne said.

Everyone else nodded their heads and Harry smiled when he saw that none of them flinched at the name of Voldemort, he also gave Daphne a proud smile for actually saying his name, Su then stood up "we'll need to be trained properly for the war, we'll go to the library to revise about spells, the gym for physical training and other places, we'll need professional trainers to train us."

Harry nodded his head "I've been thinking about all that, a week ago I started my training, but now, I think we should tell some of the Elven warriors to train to us in combat, the Elven magician's can train us in magic, we'll get a few professional humans to train us in everything else."

Su smiled at her fiancé "good thinking love, I've actually been training in Ninjitsu ever since I've been a child and I'll get my father to get my trainer to come here for you all to start learning as well."

Harry nodded his head with a smile; that night everyone went into the master bedroom and smiled when they saw how big it was, it had a very large bed that all of them could lie in and still have plenty of room for a few more people, it had a walk in closet that had all their clothes in it, it had a huge balcony that you could see the grounds from, it had a en suite swimming pool and master bathroom.


	4. Chapter 4: Shower loving and visiting Gr

Once everyone had changed into the night clothes all the girls pushed Harry and Hermione into the bathroom while giggling, they closed and locked the door once both Harry and Hermione were in, Harry looked at Hermione in confusion "what was all that about?"

Hermione blushed "all us girls had a talk while you were out, they decided that since me and you know each other the most, I should be the first one you make love to, after that it was all fair game."

Harry blushed as well but quickly smiled at her before pulling her into his arms "well then future Mrs. Potter, I guess we should get started."

Hermione gasped at Harry's eagerness but grinned and nodded before taking his night clothes off while he returned the favour, once they were naked both Harry and Hermione began to examine one another, Harry couldn't help but admire Hermione's body, she had the body of a Greek goddess with her firm curves and breasts, looking down at her stomach Harry saw the scar that Dhalohov gave her at the Ministry, Harry quickly waved his hand and the scar instantly healed making Hermione gasp and Harry smile.

Hermione looked at Harry's body up and down and couldn't help but grin, his body was like that of a professional athlete with his strong arms, legs, chest and six pack, looking further down Hermione's eyes widened as she saw Harry's fully grown member, it was huge! Hermione then looked back up into Harry's eyes and smiled before they both leaned forward and began kissing like crazed Nymphomaniacs, Hermione wrapped her arms around Harry's neck as he pushed her into the crystal walk in shower which instantly turned on spraying warm water on them both.

Pulling away Harry began kissing down Hermione's neck until he reached her breasts, he looked up at her face and saw her smiling at him encouragingly, Harry gave his own smile back before suckling Hermione's right nipple into his mouth making her moan while she held his head in place, Harry's left hand cupped her left breast and began massaging it increasing Hermione's volume as she moaned, while Harry's left hand was massaging Hermione's left breast his right hand went down between her legs and he slipped a finger her womanhood making her scream his name out "HARRY!

Harry knew that gave her pleasure so he began moving the finger in and out of Hermione making her moan and whither, Harry then slipped anther finger in while sucking harder on her nipple, Hermione knew she was close to climaxing and voiced it to Harry who slipped his fingers out and got down on his knees, he looked at Hermione and gave her a loving look, Hermione licked her lips and looked down at Harry and returned his look before grabbing the back of his head and pushed it towards her pussy, Harry licked his lips before he kissed Hermione's pussy making her gasp as she felt a jolt, Harry then gave it one long and hard lick making his tongue brush against Hermione's button, Hermione's eyes instantly widened and she screamed his name out louder than before "HARRY!"

Harry grinned and sucked her button into his mouth and began to softly nibble and chew on it, instantly Hermione came all over Harry's face and she held his head there so he wouldn't escape, Harry wasn't complaining as he began to gobble all her juices up until she stopped cuming, Harry then stood up and smiled at her "are you ok love?"

Hermione who was breathing heavily looked at him with love shining in her eyes and she smiled at him "better than ever my fiancé, now let me return the favour."

Harry's eyes widened as Hermione pushed him against the wall before she began to kiss and lick Harry's chest making him moan, smiling Hermione gave it one finale kiss before getting down on her knees, she looked up at Harry and smiled which she saw Harry return, looking back at Harry's dick Hermione licked her lips before opening her mouth and sucking him in, instantly Harry moaned and held her head in place and she began sucking on his member, her head going backwards and forwards slowly, little by little Hermione began to speed her movements up until she was going as fast as she humanly could, she took a deep breath before taking him all the way down her throat gagging a little, she then began swallowing which made Harry moan as he came down her throat, Hermione let him out of her mouth with a soft 'pop' and looked on with a smile as he was still rock hard, Hermione then stood back up and began kissing Harry which he happily returned, Harry then slowly entered his dick into Hermione's pussy before meeting a wall, he looked into Hermione's eyes and she smiled before thrusting forward making Harry break threw her barrier, Hermione screamed in pain and Harry almost pulled out but Hermione held him in place "don't worry, it just hurt a little that's all."

Harry nodded his head "we can stop if you want."

Hermione shook her head before wrapping both her legs around Harry's waist and thrusting, Harry gasped in shock as Hermione began moaning, having no choice, Harry began matching her thrust for thrust, little by little their speeds began to increase and soon Harry had Hermione against the wall while they were fucking each others brains out paying no attention to the warm water that was spraying on them, after a few minutes they came at the same time making them grunt and scream, Harry then pulled out of Hermione and she stood on her own feet before looking up at Harry and smiling widely "that was great!"

Harry nodded his head with the same smile as Hermione "yeah, come on, we better clean up."

Hermione quickly nodded her head and they took a quick shower even thou they couldn't keep their hands off each other, finally they walked into the bedroom and saw all the other girls giving them both mischeifus grins, Daphne looked at Hermione "so how is he Hermione?"

Both Harry and Hermione went red making everyone laugh, Tracey grinned "I'd say he's really good by the screaming we heard from in there."

Everyone else nodded their heads in agreement before looking at Harry with a smile "at least now we can all go for him" Susan said.

Everyone else nodded their heads with grins towards Harry, which he matched before he and Hermione got into bed, after kissing each of his fiancés goodnight Harry went to sleep and everyone else followed soon after with smiles on their faces, knowing Harry Potter was truly theirs.

The next morning Harry was the first one to wake up, he turned his head and saw everyone of his fiancés sleeping with a peaceful expression on their faces, he grinned and shook his head, not once did he think he would get a girl who would like him for him and now he had 9 fiancés, and they all truly loved him, he didn't know how he knew, he just did, and he truly loved them too.

He looked at Hermione and saw that her features had changed just as his had when his inheritance kicked in, she too had pointed ears and more solid features making her even more beautiful, she had grown as well, she used to be 5.5 ft but now she was 6 foot tall.

An hour later everyone came downstairs and saw Harry sitting down in the living room waiting for them, he smiled at all of them before calling them over, he kissed everyone of them "so my lovely girls, what are we going to do today?"

Su sat down on his lap before wrapping her arms around his neck whilst he wrapped his arms around her waist, she gave him a quick peck "well, starting from today we'll be doing physical training for one hour followed by weapons training, then we'll start practicing our magic and finally its going to be swimming, it's better if we create a schedule for all this."

Hermione nodded "I'll do that, but I'll need some help creating it since I don't know what kind of training we'll be doing."

Su nodded "don't worry, I'll help you."

Harry nodded with a smile "alright, we'll do all that after breakfast."

All the girls nodded then looked at him with a frown "haven't you ate already?"

Harry gave them a sheepish smile "I thought we'd eat together."

That comment earned him another kiss from all his fiancés.

They all sat down in the dining room with Harry sitting at the head of the table and his fiancés sitting with him, instantly all their plates and glasses were filled with food and Muggle fizzy drinks, they took a bite of their food and their eyes widened in shock, never had they tasted food this good before, it shocked them how these Elves could make such fabulous food.

Once they had eaten their food they called Clatey who 'popped' into the room, she looked at them with a smile "is Clatey needed for something?"

Harry smiled "Clatey, who makes the food around here?"

Clatey frowned "there is many House Elves making food here Harry sir, is they doing a good job?"

Harry nodded with a reassuring smile "their food is perfect Clatey, could you give them our thanks please?"

Clatey nodded with a smile "I is doing that right now."

With that she 'popped' away, Harry then looked at his girls "before we start our training, we'll need to go to Gringotts, we'll need to see our vaults and there's the marriage contract I need to see and brake."

Tracey nodded her head "good thinking Harry, we'll go now."

Everyone else quickly agreed and Cho made a portkey for them, the estates knew that their master had 9 fiancés and they were all keyed to everything he owned so they let them do whatever they wanted which included apparating in and out of the estate or portkeying.

Once made they all grabbed hold of it and were portkeyed to Diagon Ally, smiling at Cho they all went into the wizarding bank before making their way over to one of the desks where a Goblin looked at them "yes?"

Harry showed the Goblin his ring "we'd like to see the Potter vaults please."

The Goblin nodded his head and wrote something down on a piece of parchment "very well, a Goblin will take you down to you're families vaults shortly."

Everyone nodded their heads and waited for half a minute until a Goblin came over to them "Mr. Potter, Ms. Granger, Patil, Patil, Bones, Abbot, Li, Chang, Greengrass and Davies please follow me."

Harry and his fiancés nodded their heads before following the Goblin down a hallway and into a tunnel where they saw a very expensive and luxurious looking mine cart, everyone got in and the Goblin looked at Harry "press you're family ring to the slot please."

Harry frowned but did as he was told and instantly the cart shot off down the tunnel.

15 minutes later they stopped in front of a very ancient vault door that was made out of the Goblin stone, they saw that the mine went deeper but they quickly climbed out of the cart and instantly the vaults many locks began clicking and the door slowly opened up, everyone looked inside and gasped.

Instead of seeing many mountains of gold in a vault the size of the great hall of Hogwarts, they saw a hallway that had two doors inside one on each side of the hall, they stepped inside and went to the left door fist and opened it before gasping in absolute shock, inside was a gigantic cave full of mountains of gold, silver, bronze, diamonds, pearls, emeralds, rubies, sapphires, crystals and Muggle money in every currency.

Everyone shook their heads and began to look around, Hannah saw a piece of parchment before picking it up, she took one look at it and gasped as she saw how much was in the giant cave, Harry and the other girls walked over to her before looking at the parchment and gasped in shock.

_Potter family cave vault_

_Gallons 473 hundred thousand million billion trillion_

_Sickles 574 hundred thousand million billion trillion_

_Knuts 482 hundred thousand million billion trillion_

_The number of diamonds 534 hundred thousand million_

_The number of pearls 362 hundred thousand million billion_

_The number of emeralds 683 hundred thousand million billion_

_The number of rubies 537 hundred thousand million_

_The number of sapphire 635 hundred thousand million_

_The number of crystals 749 hundred thousand million billion_

_Muggle pounds 958 hundred thousand million billion trillion quadzillion._

Harry looked at all his fiancés "we have all this in just this one vault."

Daphne nodded her head "in just this one vault we have more money than any human in the world."

Everyone else nodded their heads causing Harry to sigh, "just great, at least no one else besides us knows about this."

Hermione nodded her head "yeah, anyway, we need to check the other room out."

Harry nodded his head and led everyone else out of the cave vault before closing the door, they then went to the right door and opened it up and their eyes widened in shock and disbelief, if the other room was huge this was a city compared to it.

The room was filled with Elven treasure, golden, silver and bronze bars, diamond, pearl, ruby, sapphire and crystal geodes, the room was filled with gigantic mountains full of it all as well as their family heirlooms, instead of going in they decided to leave the vault knowing that they were indeed the wealthiest of all creatures, thou that didn't matter to them.

They went deeper into the mine and discovered that they had hundreds of more vaults that were filled with the same amount of money and they discovered that a new vault was being made for them.

Harry and his fiancés went into the director's office and he smiled at the Goblin "hello Ragnarock, how are you?"

Ragnarock smiled "I am doing very well Harry and its good to see you doing well as well."

Harry nodded with a smile "actually we've come here to see the marriage contracts of both Narcissa Malfoy and Bellatrix Lestrange."

Ragnarock's smile widened "ah, I thought you're curiosity would get the better of you and you'd come here, I shall get the contracts now."

With that Ragnarock stood up and walked out of the room and came back a few minutes later before sitting back on his chair, he then laid both contracts to Harry who picked them up before reading them, once done Harry sighed angrily causing all his fiancés to frown "what is it Harry?"

Harry looked at them "these contracts state that neither Narcissa or Bellatrix will have a free will in anyway, whatever their husbands wanted them to do they had no choice but to."

All the girl's eyes widened in shock, they then shook their heads "I can't believe it."

Harry nodded his head "neither can I, Ragnarock, as the head of the Black family I put both Narcissa and Bellatrix's weddings under null and void."

Ragnarock nodded his head with a grin "very well Harry, I shall send an owl to both of the Black sisters."

Harry nodded his head with a smile "thank you Ragnarock, with you're permission we'll take our leave."

Ragnarock shook his head "no permission is needed Harry."

Harry nodded his head before he and his fiancés left Ragnarock's office and the bank, Cho then made them another portkey and they portkeyed back to the castle.


	5. Chapter 5: Planning and training

Everyone then sat down in the living room and Harry looked at Hermione "you know Hermione I thought you would end up with Ron."

Hermione flinched before looking at him with a raised eyebrow "me and Ron? What ever gave you that idea?"

Harry shrugged "well considering the way you two argued, Ron said it was you're way of flirting."

Hermione and all the other girls snorted, "come on Harry, even an idiot could tell that Ron and me aren't meant for each other, and the way I used to cry after our arguments, believe me those weren't tears of joy."

Harry sighed, "I'm sorry Hermione, its not like I've been in a proper relationship, besides me and Cho."

Hermione nodded her head "don't worry about it Harry."

Harry smiled at her before his eyes landed on Parvati "what about you Parvati, how come you're always so serious around us, you're not like this at Hogwarts."

Parvati nodded her head "yes I know, I'm not really a gossiper Harry like everyone thinks I am, I just act like that so no one knows what I'm capable of and to look out for you, Lavender knows this so she decided to teach me all she knew about gossiping so I didn't look out of place doing it."

Harry nodded his head "I'm sorry about the Yule Ball, I was an immature prat."

Parvati gave Harry a reassuring smile "don't worry about that Harry, you're all of ours now and you always will be, but yes you were an immature prat."

Harry blushed at that but smiled at every one of his girls before looking at Cho "Cho I thought you were in love with Cedric?"

Cho gave a sheepish smile while shaking her head "me and Cedric were just friends, that's all we've ever been, we went to the Ball together as friends, Cedric knew I was in love with you Harry but I made him promise me that he wouldn't tell you, after he died it was like I had lost an older brother that's why I used to cry so much, the day of our date I told you that Cedric and me used to kiss at that spot to make you jealous, but it backfired right on me."

Harry shook his head before looking at everyone else "but what about you guys, since when have you been in love with me?"

Tracey grinned "we're not as blind as all the other purebloods Harry, ever since we were kids we've been reading about you, we knew you were sent to your Muggle relatives house, in our first year when we saw you for the first time we knew you had been badly mistreated, it was then that we joined your fan club, Hermione joined a few weeks later, once she became you're friend she told us all about you and you're adventures, it was then that we fell in love with you."

All the other girls nodded their heads in agreement making Harry shake his head in wonder; he then pulled them into his arms and snogged each and every one of them with so much love and passion.

That night Harry and the girls went to their bedroom and Harry went to the bathroom while all the girls gave Cho a nudge, blushing Cho went into the bathroom after Harry and shut the door making him turn around and give her a warm smile which she returned, Harry and Cho took a step towards each other before their lips crashed into each other, they then began to undress one another until they were naked before stepping into the shower which instantly began spraying warm water on them.

Harry pressed Cho up against the wall before beginning to kiss down her neck until his face was in front of her breasts, Harry then looked up into Cho's eyes and got a warm smile in return which he quickly returned before suckling her right breasts nipple into his mouth while his left hand cupped her other tit and began pinching her nipple making her moan while holding his head in place, Harry's right hand cupped her right ass cheek and began squeezing it making her moan even louder, after a few minutes of sucking on both breasts Harry began kissing down Cho's body until he met her pussy, he gave it a quick kiss making her gasp in shock while her hands shot down and grabbed the back of his head, Harry then began licking up and down her pussy and his tongue grazed her button making her scream, Harry then continued licking her button and a few seconds later Cho came all over Harry's face, Harry quickly cleaned his face up by licking it off, he then stood up and looked at Cho with love shining in his eyes while Cho looked at him with the same love, she then pushed Harry back a little before kissing down his neck and chest until she was on her knees, Cho saw Harry's fully erect dick and licked her lips before grabbing his dick with one hand, she then engulfed it in her mouth and began sucking his dick, she began to bob her head backwards and forwards slowly and Harry put one hand on the back of her head and Cho began licking his dick while still sucking it slurping on it as well making Harry moan, Cho then took him all the way down her throat while humming and swallowing making Harry cum down her throat.

Cho pulled back and licked his dick up and down before standing back up, Harry smiled at her before pulling her in his arms and kissing her, Cho wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist, she could feel his still hard dick pressed up against her wet pussy, Harry then pinned her against the wall and he entered her, he began to go deeper into her and was met with a wall, Cho smiled at him before thrusting her hips forward making him break threw her wall and making her scream in pain, Harry kissed the tears off her face "I'm sorry baby."

Cho shook her head "don' be Harry, we both want this, you can begin to move in me but slowly please."

Harry nodded his head and with another kiss Harry began to gently thrust in and out of Cho making her moan, after a few seconds Cho began to thrust as well and began matching his speeds, little by little both Harry and Cho began to go faster until Harry was ramming into Cho making her scream and moan in pleasure all the while encouraging him on with words "that's it Harry! Fuck me baby! Fuck me! Make me yours forever!"

Harry and Cho didn't last much longer after that and came a few minutes later, Harry let Cho down and they began to clean each other up before getting dressed and going back into the bedroom to sleep.

The next morning Harry woke up before all the girls again and looked at Cho and smiled, she looked even more beautiful than she did before with her ears pointed and more defined face and body, Cho stood at 5.8 feet before but now she was 6 feet tall, he kissed all his girls before going down to the living room.

They didn't do any training yesterday and had decided that they shall start today, half an hour later and all the girls walked into the living room before giving Harry a very passionate and loving kiss each, Hermione pulled a piece of parchment out of her pocket before putting it on the table and waving her hand over it, instantly a planner was revealed to them and they began reading it.

_Training planner_

_Monday:_

_8:00am to 9:00am getting ready for the day_

_9:00am to 11:00am magical skills training_

_11:00am to 11:30am rest_

_11:30am to 1:00pm studying_

_1:00pm to 2:00pm dinner_

_2:00pm to 4:00pm martial arts training_

_Tuesday:_

_8:00am to 9:00am getting ready for the day_

_9:00am to 11:00am magical duelling_

_11:am to 11:30am rest_

_11:30am to 12:30pm dinner_

_12:30pm to 3:00pm training in the gym_

_3:00pm to 4:00pm jogging around the estate_

_Wednesday:_

_8:00am to 9:00am getting ready for the day_

_9:00am to 11:00am weapons training_

_11:00am to 11:30am rest_

_11:30am to 1:00pm boxing training_

_1:00pm to 2:00pm dinner_

_200pm to 4:00pm swimming_

_Thursday:_

_8:00am to 9:00am getting ready for the day_

_9:00am to 11:00am defensive training_

_11:00am to 11:30am rest_

_11:30am to 1:00pm stealth training_

_1:00pm to 2:00pm dinner_

_2:00pm to 4:00pm studying._

Harry looked at Hermione and Su "what about the rest of the days?"

Hermione and Su looked at each other before looking at everyone else "we decided that everyone should have three free days."

Harry and everyone else nodded their heads, after they ate breakfast they went into the simulation room with their weapons which were in the master bedroom, Harry had a gigantic 7 foot sword with a blade so black it appeared to be absorbing the light that dared hit it, the handle of the magnificent sword was blood red, the materials of all the weapons were a special Elvin type that weighed close to nothing while held in their owners hands or in their belts, he also had two guns that were large, the right gun was as black as the blade of Harry's sword while the left was a pure white colour, both guns had names on them, the black one was called Hope and the white one was called Faith while his sword was called Xodar.

The girls had a 5-foot samurai sword and a special bow and arrows that were charmed to be infinite just like Harry's guns bullets, Hermione and Parvati's bows were Gryffindor red along with their arrows.

Cho, Su and Padma's bows were Ravenclaw blue along with their arrows.

Susan and Hannah's bows were Hufflepuff yellow along with their arrows.

Daphne and Tracey's bows were Slytherin green along with their arrows.

Once they stepped into the middle of the room the room changed into the Hogwarts grounds with many Death Eaters coming towards them, they saw that it was a very dark night and the sky was full of grey clouds, Hogwarts itself was in ruins.

Harry looked at all his girls "remember, no magic, spread out and don't get hit by the killing curse or anything like it or else you'll be paralyzed until the simulation ends."

All the girls nodded and Harry kissed all of them "I love all of you."

All the girls gasped in surprise but grinned after "we love you too."

With that they separated, Harry headed to the castle while the girls went their own way, just then he saw the Death Eaters shooting various spells at him and the girls, Harry rolled out of the way before pulled both Hope and Faith off their belts that were attached to his hips, because of Harry's Elvin genes he could see and hear them clearly, quickly taking aim Harry pulled the triggers of his guns and countless bullets shot out of both his guns and hit their targets dropping them instantly, Harry then began looking around and smiled when he saw all his fiancés doing just fine against the Death Eaters who they were battling.

Hermione pulled the string to her bow back and let it go making the arrow wiz past Daphne and hit a Death Eater right between the eyes making him fall on his back instantly killed, Daphne gave Hermione an amused grin before running to her intended targets.

Daphne rolled out of the way of a killing curse before pulling her samurai sword out of its belt; she then began slashing at the Death Eaters instantly chopping their arms, legs and heads off.

Su jumped from tree top to tree top before pulling her samurai sword out of its belt, she then dove down and grabbed a branch before swinging off it and landing on a Death Eater, she then slammed her sword right into his chest before attacking the rest of his brethren killing them all.

Padma and Parvati made a formidable duo and killed all the Death Eaters in their way; Parvati was keeping them distracted by drawing their fire while Padma was killing them with her bow and arrows.

Susan and Hannah were also a formidable duo; Susan was shooting all the far distance Death Eaters while Hannah was killing the close ones with her samurai sword.

Tracey was using her Slytherin cunning by tricking the Death Eaters into killing their brethren; she then killed the ones left alive with her samurai sword.

Cho was shooting her arrows at far distance enemy's and killing the closer ones with her sword.

Finally the simulation ended and everyone walked out of the room with satisfied smiles on their faces, Harry had told them about starting an organization called the Realm of Light, it would be a faction dedicated to fighting the dark arts, they wouldn't allow anyone to know who they were as they would be wearing dark cloaks with hoods on them that only they themselves could remove.

All the girls liked the idea making Harry grin, everyone went to the living room and sat down, Daphne sat down on Harry's lap and grinned "it's my turn to be with our beloved fiancé tonight."

Everyone nodded at that and Harry grinned at her before kissing her, he held her close "what ever you want love."

Daphne grinned and kissed his neck "all I want is you baby."

Harry gave her a warm smile which she returned and they began hugging each other.


	6. Chapter 6:boxing, swimming and Lennox

Once everyone had got their energy back they went to the simulation room for their boxing training; Harry and all the girls stepped out of the changing room; Harry was wearing black boxers, white trainers and green boxing gloves while all the girls were wearing white swimming costumes, black trainers and red boxing gloves.

Harry and Daphne were in one ring, while Hermione and Cho were in another, Parvati and Padma were in the other, Tracey and Su were in another and Susan and Hannah were in the last one, the House Elf's were disguised as referees and one was in each ring.

Daphne grinned at Harry "lets see what you've got."

Harry gave his own grin back "alright."

Daphne then stepped forward and gave a quick jab which Harry blocked while looking for an opening, Daphne didn't give him the chance to hit back and kept throwing both her fists forward against Harry's gloves which were protecting his face and body, Harry finally stepped back and lightly jabbed Daphne in the face who giggled before tripping him up, Harry's eyes widened in shock as he fall on his back, Daphne grinned while taking her gloves off and lying down on top of Harry, Harry smiled at her with love which she returned before leaning down and capturing Harry's lips in a passionate and loving kiss which he returned while taking his gloves off.

Harry gently cupper the side of her face making her moan in the kiss, Daphne then pulled away and gave Harry an affectionate smile which he returned, Daphne then began kissing down Harry's neck, chest and stomach until she reached then top of his boxers, Daphne quickly pulled them down his legs freeing Harry's dick, Daphne then licked her lips before leaning down and kissing the tip of Harry's dick making him gasp, Daphne knew this gave him pleasure so she gave it another kiss but this time she licked his dick from top to bottom as well making Harry moan in pleasure.

Daphne then opened her mouth and sucked him in it, she began to slowly bob her head up and down while lightly sucking Harry's dick, Harry who was moaning in pleasure lifted his head and looked down, the sight that he saw almost made him cum but he held on, he could see Daphne's hair sprayed against her back while some of it covered both sides of her face, he could see her head slowly going up and down but it was slowly picking up speed, he laid his head back down while Daphne began sucking harder making slurping sounds, Daphne then began to lick the underside of his cock making Harry moan even louder as he came in her mouth.

Daphne drank it all up before pulling him out of her mouth, she began to lick any cum that was still coming out of the tip, Harry sat up and gently pushed Daphne on her back who grinned at him, they both knew that the others had stopped boxing and were looking at them in shock but neither cared, Harry leaned down and began kissing Daphne's lips which she returned while pulling her swimming costume off, Harry then began kissing down her neck until he reached her tits, Harry then gave both nipples a kiss before suckling the right one in his mouth while his left hand was squeezing and pinching her left tit and nipple making her moan and hold his head in place, Harry kept sucking on her nipple like a new born baby while his right hand went between her legs and he shoved two fingers in her wet pussy making her moan even louder, Harry then released her nipple making her whimper as she felt the cool air against her wet nipple, he then began kissing down her stomach and pulled his fingers out of her pussy before replacing them with his mouth.

Daphne grabbed the back of Harry's head as he began sucking and licking her pussy making her moan and buck her hips against Harry's face making him eat her out even more enthusiastically, he shoved his tongue in her pussy and began moving it about making Daphne scream as she instantly came all over Harry's face, Harry licked and wiped his face clean before kissing up her body until they were face to face, Daphne opened her eyes and gave the love of her life a warm smile which he returned before slowly entering his dick in her pussy, he slowly pushed forward and met her wall before stopping, Daphne glared at him before wrapping her legs around his waist and thrusting forward making him brake threw her wall, Daphne's eyes widened and Harry quickly kissed to block the scream that was no doubt about to come.

Harry wanted to wait until Daphne was used to his dick being in her but she was having none of it and began thrusting making Harry gasp in surprise, breaking the kiss Daphne looked at him "make love to me my love."

Harry sighed but nodded his head and began matching her thrusts with his own, he began kissing her neck while picking up the pace making her moan as loud as she could, Daphne began meeting his thrusts with her own and Harry rolled them over to that she was on top, he then sat up and Daphne was bouncing up and down on Harry's cock while Harry lowered his head and began sucking on her tits, Daphne wrapped her arms around his head and he began ramming into her and she instantly came making her scream out as loud as she could, Harry felt her walls tighten around his dick and came as well.

Harry pulled out of her and laid down besides her, Daphne put her head on his chest and he wrapped his arms around her waist before kissing the top of her head "love you Daph."

Daphne kissed his chest "I love you too Harry."

After a minute of resting Harry and Daphne quickly got up before getting dressed, everyone walked out the simulation room and Harry led the way down to the swimming pool; once they were in the pool room Susan gave them all a grin "lets swim naked!"

Harry's eyes widened in shock while all the other fiancés nodded their heads with excited grins, they quickly took their swimming clothes off and threw them to the side before jumping into the pool, the resurfaced and looked at Harry "well come on."

Harry's face slowly split into a grin before he quickly threw his swimming trunks away and jumped into the pool, the girls giggled and began playfully splashing water on each other and on Harry making him chuckle, Harry then went under the water and swam behind Hannah before slowly surfacing threw the water, he then began tickling her making her giggle and playfully slap him on the arm, Harry chuckled before leaning forward and capturing her lips in a passionate kiss which she returned.

Hermione, Tracey, Susan and Cho climbed up the steps up to one of the water slides and quickly slid down laughing all the way, Harry looked up at them with a smile but gasped when he was pushed up against the pool wall by both Padma and Parvati Patel who gave their fiancé a mischeifus grin before quickly leaning forward and placing kisses all over Harry's face who quickly returned the favour.

Parvati pulled Harry to her and wrapped her legs around his waist before thrusting forward making Harry's hard dick slide into her already wet pussy and break her wall, Harry kissed her on the lips to block out the scream and began to slowly thrust in her, Parvati pulled away and began moaning while her hips began matching Harry's, Harry captured her lips in a passionate kiss while Padma was kissing up and down Harry's back.

Harry pinned Parvati to the wall and picked his speed up making her moan even louder, Parvati picked her speed up as well and a few minutes later both she and Harry came simultaneously, Harry let Parvati down only to be replaced by Padma who screamed as Harry's still hard dick broke threw her wall, Harry captured her lips in a kiss while slowly thrusting his hips, Padma however was having none of it and she began to thrust her hips like crazy, Harry had no choice but to match her speed and soon they were both moaning each others names louder and louder, Padma began kissing Harry's neck and Harry picked up his speed making her scream as she came and him grunt as he followed.

Harry gently let Padma down and he held both sisters to him as they caught their breaths before swimming over to the other girls who gave them a mischeifus grin making Harry, Parvati and Padma blush.

Harry and his girls went back into the living room and sat down once they had finished swimming, Harry pulled his wand out and looked at his fiancés "I think we should contact the Elven realm right now and ask for some of the warrior Elves to come and train us in combat and other stuff, we can also search the internet for the best Muggle boxing trainers and martial artists, we'll put a charm on them making them believe that their in a normal town and mansion."

Hermione nodded her head "good idea Harry, I have a computer at home, so I know how to run one, me and some of the other girls will start searching on the computers while you get the Elves."

Harry nodded his head before he and Su went out the front door, Harry closed his eyes once he and Su were a few feet away from the house and began waving his wand about "I somehow know this spell, but I'm not powerful enough to do it wandlessly at the moment, _'El'arodora Relmysius'!"_

Instantly a solid silver spell shot out of Harry's wand and hit the crowed making a circler silver window like portal appear, Su smiled in wonder as she saw what Harry had done, a face appeared at the other side of the portal who frowned at them "whom bee thee? Who has erected a miniature portal?"

Harry opened his eyes and looked down "my name is Harry Potter."

The man's eyes widened and he bowed "your majesty! Please forgive my lack of manners."

Su grinned at Harry while he just glared at the kneeling man "please don't do that! I'm just Harry, I wanted to know if it would be possible for about ten of the best Elven spell casters and warriors to come over to our ancestral home in the human realm."

The man nodded his head "yes it would sire, I would be more than happy to serve thee along with the other Elves that would be coming to thy majesty's home in the human realm, we shall be there in two days time, would that be adequate sire?"

Harry rolled his eyes but nodded his head "yes, that would be more than adequate."

With that Harry finite'd the charm and went back into the house with a grinning Su where he told all his girls what had happened making them grin at Harry as well.

Later that day Harry and Hermione portkeyed to Lennox Lewis's manor; it turned out that Lennox was a squib who knew all about the wizarding world; they landed on their feet and Harry and Hermione knew they were getting the hang of portkeying; Lennox smiled at them and stood up "ah Harry Potter, I've read all about you and I'm surprised that you'd come to visit me."

Hermione held her hand out "my name's Hermione Granger, I'm his fiancé."

Lennox nodded his head "please, take a seat."

Harry and Hermione nodded their heads and sat down; Harry looked at him "I'll cut to the chase, we've decided we need training of how to defend ourselves with and without weapons, we'd like you to be our trainer for boxing, we'll pay you whatever you want, money is of no issue."

Lennox looked thoughtful before nodding his head "it would be an honour, I'm not a greedy man so my salary won't be that much, if you don't mind I'd like to stay in my house when I'm not needed, that way it won't make it look suspicious."

Hermione nodded her head with a smile "that make sense Mr. Lewis."

Lennox shook his head "please call me Lennox."

Harry and Hermione nodded their heads "please call us by our given names as well."

Lennox nodded his head; Harry and Hermione quickly portkeyed out of Lennox's house and told everyone of what happened.

Su quickly sent an owl to her family asking for her family's trainer.


	7. Chapter 7: Thoughts and bedroom loving

Albus Dumbledore was sitting in his office and was sucking on one of his lemon drops with a thoughtful frown _'how did the boy know of my plans? Must be the Mudblood Granger rubbing off on him, I knew I should never had let those two become friends, what worries me the most is that now Harry has become an adult in the wizarding world he can take over his families vaults and seat in the Wizagamot, he will have more political power than even me! How can I stop this?'_

He stood up and began pacing ignoring the piercing glare that Fawkes was giving him.

Cornelius Fudge was glaring at the howler that had been sent to him by one of the wizarding families, this was all Potter's fault, Albus had promised him all the riches and fame he could ever want and all he had to do was run Potter's name threw the mud, but now Potter had gotten both the Black and Potter inheritances which gave him more political power than even himself, the question was how could he stay in office and still ruin Potter's name? He would have to speak to Albus for his advice.

Ginny Weasley was in her room brewing a love potion from the ingredients that she had stolen from Fred and George's room, she grinned evilly to herself _'it's a good thing a part of You-Know-Who is still in me or else I wouldn't know how to make this potion properly, Harry won't know what hit him when he comes here for the rest of the holidays.'_

Ron smiled as he saw Pig flying out of his open window and to Harry's aunt and uncles house _'I hope the Muggles haven't given Harry too bad of a time, I feel kind of bad since I didn't ask him in Gringotts, oh well, me and him can have a great time once he gets here, its too bad Hermione couldn't come, she's probably with her parents in a different country enjoying herself.'_

Harry gasped in pleasure as Tracey was kissing up and down his naked chest; they were in their bedroom and everyone else was outside doing god knows what and Tracey wanted Harry to take her right here and now; Harry wasn't letting Tracey have all the fun thou, he was squeezing her arse with one had and pinching her nipples with the other one; Tracey began kissing lower and lower until she had reached Harry's fully erect dick, she gave it a kiss making him gasp, grinning to herself Tracey began licking up and down Harry's cock making him moan in pleasure.

Tracey could feel Harry holding the back of her head and smiled to herself before she opened her mouth and sucked him in, she began bobbing her head backwards and forwards while sucking harder on Harry's dick making slurping sounds, Harry began thrusting his hips matching her pace, Tracey took a deep breath and pulled him all the way down her throat and began humming making Harry cum down her throat, pulling back Tracey licked her lips and Harry's dick clean before kissing her way up Harry's body until their lips met and they began kissing each other.

Harry rolled them over so that he was on top and began kissing down her neck until he had reached her naked breasts, he grabbed both breasts and leaned forward before first taking the right nipple in his mouth and sucking on it like a baby then the left one and giving it the same treatment, once he was fully satisfied Harry began kissing down Tracey's flat stomach and met her wet pussy.

Harry laid gentle kisses on her pussy making her moan and put her legs on Harry's shoulders, Harry grabbed her arse and began licking Tracey's pussy, he suckled her button into his mouth and began to gently nibble on it making Tracey scream Harry's name out while grabbing the back of his head and thrusting her hips forward, Harry then shoved his tongue into Tracey's pussy and began to wiggle it around furiously making Tracey scream and moan louder and louder until she came all over Harry's face while screaming his name out loud.

Harry licked it all off and kissed up Tracey's body before giving her a sweet kiss on the lips with a loving smile which she returned "are you ready love?"

Tracey nodded her head while wrapping her legs around Harry's waist, Harry then put his still hard dick into Tracey's pussy and slowly went deeper until he met her wall, giving her a little smile Harry thrusted all the way in her breaking her wall and making her scream in pain, Harry kissed her tears away and Tracey gave him a smile "go on."

Harry nodded his head and began to gently thrust in and out of her making her moan a little, Harry and Tracey began kissing each other while he was thrusting in her and after a few seconds Tracey began matching Harry's thrusts as well, they began to speed up and soon the room was filled with the sounds of their furious fucking and moaning, just then Su walked into the room and her eyes widened at what she saw.

Shock quickly turned to amusement and she shook her head and began taking her own clothes off until she was naked, Harry and Tracey sat up with Tracey bouncing on Harry's dick as he was sucking her tits, he saw Su and grinned which she matched, Harry and Tracey picked their speed up even more and didn't last long after that.

Tracey lay her head on Harry's chest as he kissed the top of it, Tracey then slowly rolled off Harry as she knew Su was waiting for her turn, Su didn't waste any time and quickly dove at Harry's dick and began devouring it with her mouth and tongue, she could taste both Harry and Tracey while sucking and it turned her on even more than she already was, Su began bobbing her head up and down furiously making her long black hair shake furiously, Harry lifted his head and looked down at her and came down her throat as he saw her eyes looking up at his face while she had his dick all the way in her mouth.

Su then grabbed Harry's dick and sat on it fully impaling herself, thanks to her martial arts training she had broken her heyman but it still hurt, Su screamed in pain and Harry quickly captured her lips on his, he began to slowly thrust in her but Su was having none of it and she began to furiously bounce on Harry's dick making both her and Harry moan louder and louder, Harry wrapped his arms around her waist while she wrapped her legs around his, he looked into her eyes and saw the same love shining in her eyes as he had for all of his fiancés.

Su picked her speed up which Harry matched and they instantly came simultaneously making him fall on his back with her lying on top of him, he wrapped one arm protectively around Su while the other one pulled Tracey closer to him and held her just as protectively, that's how all the other girls found them, they put the blankets on them and got in bed as well before going to sleep.


	8. announcement

Hey guys just wanted to tell you that I'm gonna re-write my stories.

When I wrote these stories I was a complete noob at writing but now with some serious practice I believe that I have gotten better, thank you all for your patientce and I hope that you'll enjoy my stories.

Cheers.


End file.
